


A Shot In the Dark

by FanFareScribe



Category: Team Fortress 2
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Police, Alternate Universe - cops and robbers, Dialogue Heavy, First work - Freeform, I don't know how violent it is but I put the graphic violent tag on there just in case, I'm a bit new to this, Sniper and Spy bicker what else is new?, Sniper and Spy's relationship can be either read as platonic or a blossoming relationship, Swearing, Violence, inspired by a tumblr post
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-06
Updated: 2018-06-06
Packaged: 2019-05-19 02:01:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,603
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14864537
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FanFareScribe/pseuds/FanFareScribe
Summary: An Officer starts to have doubts about his friendship with a Crime Lord. Just why did he save him so long ago?





	A Shot In the Dark

**Author's Note:**

> Somewhat inspired by a Tumblr Post. https://fanfarekid.tumblr.com/post/174323205430/sirhate-lily-peet-bad-idea-for-a-romantic
> 
> Originally written for Tumblr for a Writing Prompt: "I swear it was an accident"
> 
> I enjoy writing but I haven't written in a while. And I finally got my okay to be on AO3, so I figured, why not write more when I get the chance? Sounds like fun!! ^^ If any of you kind folks have any tips for me, please let me know!
> 
> Kudos and Comments appreciated.

Officer Mundy, otherwise known as Sniper, felt a growing unease in his gut as he walked home. He and the one known as Spy have known eachother for a while now. They are total opposites, Sniper himself is sloppy and laid-back, while Spy is proper and diligent about his work. However they do get along relatively well as hard as it is to believe. There is something that drew them together, Sniper just can’t place a finger on it. Maybe it’s an opposites attract thing, who the Hell knows?

There are some hiccups however, like with every relationship. How much they gripe at each other, how their schedules do not correspond, how they are on complete opposite sides of the law. It’s a headache, with the Spy and his Underground Criminal Syndicate. They have to avoid being seen near each other at all costs, in order to keep Mundy from catching the asshole, or being caught by either one of their colleagues, their reputations and careers ruined. 

Mundy knows that he cannot let the bad guys get away, but, for some goddamn reason, Spy saved Mundy from bleeding to death one day after a violent fight with some criminals six months ago. Spy helped take care of his wounds, much to Mundy’s reluctance. Sooner or later they started talking and, well, an olive branch was offered. Despite their gripes, they have found common ground on what to talk about. Spy was appalled that Mundy has never seen any cultured cinema (what can he say, he’s not much of a movie buff) so he forced him to watch movies like Citizen Kane or A Trip To The Moon with him. He can see why they are considered classics, but he fails to see the reason why cinema is something to be revered. Mundy also showed him a couple of things, like his proficiency for the saxophone (“I’m surprised a bushman such as yourself can even read sheet music.”) and he has even shown him a couple of his rifles. Days turned into weeks, and weeks turned into months. Spy started visiting him in his house more often to check up on him. Even after his wounds fully healed, the bastard just keeps on coming in uninvited. Mundy kept on buying new locks, but the Spy always finds a way into his house. One thing lead to another, and they just started getting closer to each other, despite their constant bickering. Despite knowing each other for two years, only starting to get along at six months, Mundy doesn’t know a lot about the Spy, he’s never even said his name to him, let alone show his face beyond that atrocious mask he has on. He’s just the Spy to him. There is a sever lack of trust between them, Sniper isn’t sure how it’s going to work.

He gets pulled out of his thoughts by a very familiar sounding Bostonian accent. “Yo Snipes!”

Scout runs towards the man with gusto. Jeremy “Scout” Evans is a younger cop, only getting on the force about a year or two ago. He’s young, loud, obnoxious, and yet Sniper finds him to be a breath of fresh air to be around. Nobody was willing to be his partner, so naturally he is Sniper’s problem now. The Chief figured he could use a level headed man to balance out the hotheaded ego. While the excessive chatter got grating, Sniper did have respect for the kid. The kid loves his mother very much and even sends a portion of his pay to her. He knows that his eight older brothers do the same exact thing, but he doesn’t do it out of obligation, but mostly because he loves her very much. Sniper does wonder why he doesn’t take up Track or Baseball, considering he’s coming up to be the fastest on the force, but he’s pretty sure that he has his reasons for joining. He’s brash and reckless, and always getting into trouble, and yet Sniper is always there to get him out. In fact, just almost a year ago, Sniper did save the kid’s life by shooting a criminal that was about to beat the kid to death. Despite Sniper’s attempts to brush off the event, Scout never lets him live it down. “Awww you do care you big softy!” He never confirmed that but to say that he wasn’t scared of losing his partner and who he sees as his little brother, is a complete lie.

“No fair! You can’t walk home without me!” The kid runs up in front of Mundy and starts walking backwards. “I thought we had a thing going on here, man! A pact!”

“We never did, we just happen to live on the same street.” The Sniper grumbles. 

“Woah, what got you all hot and bothered? Was it the fact that you didn’t catch the Spy? Hey, it can happen to anyone!”

Sniper winces at the memory of the police stand off today. Spy and some of his cohorts were caught in a warehouse planning out their next heist. Sniper and Scout and few other Officers were called to the mission without as much of a warning. While Scout was busy with some of the goons, Spy was getting started on his getaway. Sniper knew in order to keep up appearances he had to make an effort to chase the bastard. He ran after the guy as much as his long legs would take him, but the Spy was too quick, too sneaky! He knew his way around the array of warehouses, able to hide in every nook and cranny. But Sniper was patient enough to follow him no matter what turn he took. He decided to take initiative and fire a warning shot, that through a minor miscalculation, hit his shoulder. The Spy growled and looked at Sniper with a livid fire in his eyes. The Sniper walked towards him with his gun out, but without forewarning, a large man hit his head with a pipe, knocking him out. He woke up with a painful lump on his head and Scout kneeling above him looking a bit worried. The Spy disappeared like he always does, but at the very least they managed the catch his cohorts.

Despite the fact that he didn’t kill him, he knows that Spy is going to give him Hell for this.

“Yeah well…I nearly had him.” Sniper growls in a convincing manner. “The crab has been shakin’ us off for God knows how long.”

“Well, maybe you should leave the running to me. Next time I’ll handle the snake.” 

Sniper scoffs. “You don’t know him like I do. He can make a hot head like yourself fall flat on your face, mate.” 

Scout narrows his eyes. “What are you sayin’?? I’m not smart enough for him??”

“No I’m sayin’ you're not patient enough for him. He knows how to frustrate people by confusing them. You gotta calm down and watch where he’s goin’.”

Scout huffs and pouts. “I could take him.”

Sniper rolls his eyes. Typical. He knows that he’s going to be a good cop someday, he just needs to get his head out of his ass. “If ya don’t mind, I’d like to go to my house to get some shut eye, and we passed your house two blocks ago.”

Jeremy sighs with exasperation. “Uuugh! Fine!” He starts to walk off, stops and then turns. “Hope your head feels better, man. You know where I live if ya need me.” He then walks off back to his own house.

Mundy sighs. What is he going to do with him… Well for now… He’s got one more problem to take care of. He walks up the steps to his door. His house is not that much to behold. Just a standard one story house. The grass is slightly yellow up front without much in the backyard. There is a Beware the Dog sign that is practically useless because he doesn’t have a dog. He just found it in his yard one day and decided to hang it up on his door. Sometimes he plays loud barking sounds on his laptop when some kids get nosy. The house looks a bit run down on the outside, and it doesn’t look as pretty on the inside either. The Sniper is a bit of a slob, something that the Spy is disgusted with. He caught the gremlin cleaning up without even as much as a how-do-you-do!

He knows he’s in there. He always is. Especially after they meet up due to work hassles. He sighs and and opens the door very slowly. He steps inside and looks around. No one can be seen but…it is dark in here. He closes the door and turns on the light.

SHIIING!! A tossed knife misses his ear by an inch and hits the door frame, just as the door closed! Mundy tenses up and takes out his gun and aims at the assailant who makes no effort to hide himself. 

“Oh I am sorry. Did I catch you off guard, bushman?? Did I nearly hurt you?? Let me emphasize that. NEARLY! In case if my hints aren’t getting through your thick skull, you SHOT me, you buffoon!”

“Oh for God’s sake, Spook, I swear it was an accident! It was meant to be a warning shot! And judging by the fact that you’re here, you seem to be healing up well!” He walks over to the kitchen counter, he doesn’t have enough caffeine for this. “Coffee?” 

“Oh no! I’m still angry with you! I thought you were a man of honor and wouldn’t go after me!”

“Well, SORRY for wanting to keep up appearances!” The sound of the coffee maker is drowned out by their yelling. “If I want to keep my job, I have to make sure that I get after you, or they’ll be suspicious! Thought you’d be smart enough to know that!”

“Regardless, you could have killed me! Do you have any idea how zat would make me feel??”

“Probably nothing, you’d be dead!” God Almighty, this guy has the temper of a teenager! “Look mate, you don’t have to hang around me if you don’t want to! You didn’t even have to save me that time! You could have just let me die and this problem would be nothing to you!”

“Of course I had to save you! I had no choice after what you did!” Spy reels back, regretting what he said.

“What?? What could I have possibly done to warrant you saving me?!” Sniper asks in frustration stepping towards the other man.

“Nothing. I must go. Adieu.” Spy turns to walk out the back way but Sniper lunges forward and grabs his arm.

“No! I’m not letting you leave without a valid answer! What. Did. I. Do??” 

“YOU SAVED MY SON!!”

Silence.

Sniper’s grip on his arm lessened a bit. “I… Didn’t know you had a son.”

“Well, it’s obviously not something I bring up often,” Spy scowls. He pulls his arm away and sits on the couch, Sniper slowly following suit. “Eight months ago, one of my enforcers was about to kill my son without my permission. He was a rookie police officer, so he was an easy target to take care of. H-He managed to knock my son out but then you… You shot the man yourself and rushed to my son’s side.” 

“H-Hang on! Your son is Jeremy Evans?? He’s my partner, of course I saved him!”

“I kept an eye on you. You never left his side, you visited him throughout the hospital visit almost every day, giving him whatever he needed.” 

Sniper looks to the side. Of course he did. It was only common sense to visit his partner. It certainly was a relief to hear the kid yack on about who knows what when he was starting to feel better.

“I decided to help you two months later, after you got ambushed by some criminals. No one knew where you were, you were in the middle of nowhere, if I called for the ambulance, you would have bled out by the time they arrived.”

“You took me to one of your apartments and treated me there, I know I was there.” Mundy adds on.

“At first, I reasoned with myself that once I gained you’re trust, I would have information to your Police Department and give myself an edge to my work. But you always avoided conversations about your job. But I suppose, in the end, I grew relatively…fond… of you.” Spy looks to the side. “To the point that I got angry at the thought of something happening to you.”

Sniper’s eyes widened at that statement. He honestly didn’t know what to say to that. He suddenly remembers the coffee and goes to pour him and Spy a cup, despite his rejection of one. He goes and sits the cups on the coffee table and then sits right next to him.

“So, Scout is your son.”

Spy snorts a bit. “Scout? That’s the best you could come up with? But oui. He is my son.”

More silence.

“His mother and I… Were an item for a while. She was smart, beautiful, and a very kindhearted person. However, she revealed herself to be pregnant, and…I was such a coward. I left her. I never even told her about my line of work, so it wasn’t good for us to stay together anyways. It pained me to do something so vile though, so I keep tabs on her and our son. He was quite a delinquent as a child. I am proud of him for choosing the correct line of work. Unlike me.”

The Spy lets out a shaky sigh. Mundy can see why he’s so nervous. He never told anyone of his personal life before. It must be hard.

“I’m… Glad you trust me enough to tell me.” Sniper says softly. But then he is met with a threatening glare.

“If you tell anyone, I will stab you in your sleep.” 

Sniper scoffs a bit. “Trust me mate, the only person who Scout should hear it from is his own father.”

They sat in semi-comfortable silence for a while, and it gets Sniper thinking. Sniper does his best to avoid catching Spy, but if Spy were to get caught, would he rat him out? And… How long would it be for Spy to disappear on Sniper like he did with Jeremy’s mother?

“Oh mon dieu. You’re thinking too loud.” Spy groans taking out a DVD from his suit. “I’m putting on a movie, it could distract me from this unbearable silence and this pigsty you call a home.”

Sniper gives him a look. He can tell when he’s thinking too hard? He’s not even surprised that he brought over a movie, despite the fact that he was going to fight him. “Fine. What is it tonight?”

“Rear Window. Created by the filmmaker genius, Alfred Hitchcock.”

“Isn’t that the guy who wrote that creepy movie with the twins and axe murderer at the hotel?”

Spy slowly turns around with an offended gaze that pierces into Mundy’s soul. Evidently he’s wrong. “Never mind never mind. Let’s just watch the damn movie.”

Spy puts on the movie and sits next to Sniper at a relative distance.

Sniper sighs and just lets the movie drown out his thoughts. He has no idea how this…relationship… will work, but at least it’s clear that neither of them want the other to die.


End file.
